La nueva actividad de Donnie
by MAndrew
Summary: Tcest, slash, 18. Mickey quiere mostrarle a Donnie un secreto que encontró junto con Leonardo, por lo que lo lleva entre pasadizos en las alcantarillas. Lemon. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y reviews :) siempre bien apreciados.


Hola a todos... les traigo este pequeño fic oneshot de las tortugas. Como advertencia les digo inmediatamente que es TCEST explícito. Si no te gusta el tema, irse por donde llegó. A los que si quieren seguir leyendo, espero que sea de su agrado. Como ya dije es bastante explicito. Espero sus comentarios y criticas :) Son las 1 Am así que me iré a dormir. :) p.d: Tengo otro fic que aún está siendo desarrollado, también de las tortugas c:

La nueva actividad de Donnie

El menor de los hermanos Hamato llevaba de la mano a la tortuga genio por un pasillo dentro de las alcantarillas que nunca antes había visto. 'La situación era realmente extraña' pensó mientras se limitaba a ver a Mickey sonreír y voltearse cada cierto tiempo. Parecía estar emocionado y algo nervioso a la vez. Comenzó a recordar la extraña situación...

Momentos atrás

Donatello se encontraba en su laboratorio, específicamente analizando unos datos en su computadora. Todo parecía ir en orden, el campo magnético era lo suficientemente grande como para poder separar los compuestos de la sustancia que había encontrado en la superficie. Con delicadeza empezó a subir la perilla que controlaba el experimento cuando Mickey abrió la puerta de golpe.

¡Donnie! – Se abalanzó sobre su hermano haciendo que éste perdiera la medición que realizaba. No se enojó, claro, sólo se limito a sonreír.

Hola Mickey, te veo muy animado hoy – Dijo –. ¿Ocurre algo?

Nada en especial, más que saludar a mi hermano genio – respondió –. Espero no haber estropeado nada Donnie.

Donatello negó con la cabeza para luego acariciar la cabeza del menor con cariño. Realmente Mickey era una de las personas más sinceras que había conocido. La tortuga color naranja se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó de la mano.

¡Donnie! Hay algo que quiero mostrarte – Dijo sonriendo –

¿Algo? – Se levantó del asiento debido a los tirones de su hermano menor –. ¿De qué se trata?

No puedo decirte aún – negó con la cabeza –. ¡Pero sé que te gustará tanto como a mi!

No quiso seguir preguntando, sabía que cuando a Mickey se le metía algo en la cabeza no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Comenzaron a caminar, saliendo del hogar a paso rápido, cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaban a alejarse demasiado. Aquellos pasajes jamás los había recorrido.

Mickey ¿estás seguro que es por acá? – Dijo Donatello –. Me parece que nos estamos alejando demasiado – Mickey se giró y colocó los ojos como el gato con botas, negando aún con la cabeza.

No, Donnie. Estamos bien, confía en mí.

La expresión de tranquilidad reflejada en los ojos de Mickey hizo que finalmente confiara en él. Además, debía admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad. Apenas si podía esperar para llegar.

Después de unos 30 minutos de caminar por entre pasajes desconocidos para él, llegaron a una puerta que tenía un cartel que rezaba 'No entrar, sólo personal autorizado'. Probablemente, años atrás, habían trabajadores y ocupaban aquella habitación para algo. No sería nada extraño. Se acercó a la puerta y sintió una extraña sensación en su estomago... Adrenalina, curiosidad, miedo.

¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar, Mickey?

No lo he encontrado yo, de hecho fue Leonardo la última vez que salimos en una misión. Yo me he ido con él y después de perdernos encontramos esta habitación.

¿Es esto lo que querías mostrarme?

Mickey asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo aún la sonrisa que cada vez parecía más nerviosa. ¿Qué podría haber ahí dentro? Quizás sea un laboratorio abandonado. Eso le serviría de mucho para sus propias investigaciones. '¡Y tal vez hay decenas de libros con cosas interesantes!' Pensó Donatello.

Mickey se colocó delante de él y abrió lentamente la puerta. Dentro estaba completamente oscuro y no se lograba ver nada. Mickey se colocó a un costado de la puerta en una postura como si fuese un garzón que invita a un cliente a tomar una mesa.

Adelante, monsieur – bromeó Mickey – .

Donatello miró a su hermano con algo de recelo, pero aún así entró en la habitación. La mirada de Mickey se amplió más aún y también entró.

La tortuga púrpura caminó con cuidado, estaba tan oscuro que no sabía donde pisaba. Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse con llave detrás suyo.

¿Mickey? – Preguntó, pero no tuvo respuesta. Definitivamente había algo extraño en todo esto – . Esto no es gracioso, Mickey. ¿Qué está pasando? – Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Un par de luces cegadoras se prendieron frente a él. Con el antebrazo se tapó los ojos intentando no ver de frente. Después de un par de segundos la luz se estabilizó y pudo ver con normalidad. En ese momento hubiese deseado quedar ciego.

En el extremo opuesto a la entrada había una especie de trono real color rojo vino, sentado en él se encontraba Raphael. Con su mano derecha apoyaba la cabeza en seña de que llevaba tiempo esperando a que llegasen. A su derecha se encontraba Mickey, arrodillado en el suelo, con un collar de cuero y una cadena que iba directamente a la misma mano donde Raphael apoyaba su mano. Del otro lado se encontraba Leonardo, pero éste se encontraba de pie. También poseía un collar de cuero con una cadena que iba a la mano libre de Raphael. Éste por su parte vestía una extraña vestimenta color negro tipo cuero, pero que no era cerrado.

¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí? – exclamó Donnie.

Veo que lo has hecho bien, Mickey. – Dijo Raphael con una sonrisa en el rostro –. Has ganado tu premio.

Raphael tiró suavemente de la cadena que lo unía con Mickey y le dio un suave beso en los labios, jugueteando con su lengua por unos instantes. Al separarse, un hilo de saliva los unió por un momento hasta que desapareció. Raphael sacó de entre su ropa un pequeño aparato color blanco. Donatello no entendió lo que era hasta que la tortuga de rojo apretó el botón.

Mickey comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos de placer. Trataba de contenerse pero era inútil, las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo eran demasiado excitantes como para controlarse. Donatello vio que Mickey seguía arrodillado, pero al mismo tiempo acercaba sus manos hacía su parte privada. Con más detenimiento vio tenía algo atado a la pierna, como si fuese una banda elástica, la cual tenía un pequeño cable blanco que subía por su pierna y se perdía en la parte de atrás de Mickey.

Raphael se volteó hacía Leonardo, quien no miraba a nadie directo a los ojos con las mejillas completamente rojas. Con un pequeño movimiento en la cadena Raphael hizo que el líder lo mirara de frente, muy cerca de su rostro.

Apuesto a que tu también estás esperando tu parte, ¿no?

Leonardo no respondió, se limitó a mirar de reojo a Donatello quien seguía de pie sin decir nada. Raphael apretó el mismo aparato blanco que tenía y Leonardo comenzó también a gemir suavemente. Las piernas le temblaban al tiempo que las juntaba, colocando sus manos sobre su entrepierna y con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza. Finalmente terminó por arrodillarse y a gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Donatello no estaba seguro qué pensar. Lo único que atinó a pensar fue que todo era un sueño... o más bien una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar. Cerró los ojos tratando no ver nada, pero los sonidos cada vez eran más fuertes. Las mezclas de los gemidos de Leonardo y de Mickey se hacían cada vez más intensos con cada segundo que pasaba. Se volteó y corrió hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

Lo que buscas... se encuentra acá – interrumpió Raphael.

Levantó un tercer collar de cuero, también con una cadena, pero además tenía colgando una pequeña llave plateada. Donatello se volteó hacía Raphael.

¿Qué diablos está pasando acá?

¿Acaso no lo ves? – gruñó con un tono impaciente – Sólo estamos pasando un buen rato...

¿Un buen rato? – respondió Donnie con enojo – . ¡Son tus hermanos! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu propia sangre? ¿No tienes decencia?

¿Propia Sangre? – Dijo Raphael enojado – ¿Cómo sabes que somos hermanos, si nos habían comprado en una estúpida tienda de mascotas?¿Acaso puedes probar que somos hermanos de sangre?

Donatello se calló... Raphael tenía razón. Sólo eran 4 tortugas que estaban en una tienda de mascotas. Las posibilidades de que fueran hermanos de una misma madre o padre eran prácticamente nulas. Aún así respondió...

Quizás no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero si lo somos de sentimientos... hemos vivido todas nuestras vidas juntos...

Donnie, Donnie... ¿Quieres saber algo?... Yo no obligué a ninguno de estos dos a venir acá... es más, ellos vinieron porque así lo deseaban. ¿No es así Leo? – Dijo mirando a Leo, quien aún estaba arrodillado mirando hacía el piso con el rostro completamente rojo. Al ver que éste no contestaba, Raphael lo tomó por la cabeza obligándolo a mirar a Donatello de frente – Anda, responde...

Leo... – Dijo Donnie en voz baja – ¿por qué?

N-no... no me m-mires, D-donnie – Apenas pudo responder entre los gemidos que aún salían de su boca.

Raphael se levantó y con su pie tiró a Leonardo de pecho al suelo... dejando su pie sobre el caparazon de él, como un cazador sobre su presa. Don cerró los ojos, aún no lograba asimilar la información que sus ojos estaban percibiendo.

¿De verdad no lo entiendes, Don? – Preguntó Raphael. Donnie levantó la mirada hacía su hermano mayor, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir escuchando. – Nosotros cuatro somos tortugas, mutantes... para aquellos que viven allá arriba en sus felices vidas, no somos más que unos monstruos – frunció el ceño – Nosotros también somos hombres y tenemos nuestras necesidades como todos los demás... tu que eres el más listo de nosotros debería entenderlo mejor que nadie...

Don no quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Él ya había pensado en tener algún amorío allá fuera... pero la realidad era cruel. Los únicos que no escapaban horrorizados de ellos eran Abril y Casey. Las oportunidades de encontrar el amor era realmente cero... menos aún tener sexo con alguien.

Apuesto – prosiguió Raphael – Que ya estás cansado de darte placer a ti mismo. Es por eso que nosotros nos juntamos aquí, y ya era hora de que tu también te nos unas... Donnie.

Cuando pronunció su nombre, un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Donatello. Los sonidos de sus dos hermanos llenando la habitación de gemidos hizo que él sintiera algo extraño en la parte de abajo... comenzó a sentir un calor en todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Raphael comenzó a caminar hacía Donnie. Éste quiso correr, dar la vuelta y salir huyendo... pero sus pies no colaboraron... La tortuga de rojo se colocó frente a Donnie, ambos se miraban fijamente... sin quitarse la mirada. Donnie tomó las manos de Raphael y las subió hasta su cuello. El collar sonó levemente junto con la llave... Raphael sonrió.

Veo que finalmente has entendido, Donnie – Dijo mientras colocaba el collar en el cuello de Donatello.

Las mejillas de Donnie se sonrojaron. Raphael se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo. Al principio era un beso tímido, no quería asustar al novato, pero con cada beso y caricia se profundizaba cada vez más. Dentro de sus bocas había una guerra entre sus lenguas, pero Raphael terminó por dominar al más pequeño.

Con un rápido movimiento Raphael hizo que Donatello se arrodillara frente a él. Donnie miró hacia arriba y pudo ver una mirada fría en el rostro de su hermano.

Hazlo – ordenó el mayor.

Donnie se avergonzó. Miró por un momento a sus hermanos que ahora comenzaban a besarse entre ellos, aún gimiendo con ganas. Donnie cerró los ojos y comenzó a darle sexo oral al mayor. La virilidad cada vez crecía más dentro de su boca, hasta el punto que le comenzaron a dar arcadas por el tamaño. Cuando quiso retirarse, Raphael tiró de la cadena impidiendo que retrocediera.

¡No lo saques!... sólo respira con tranquilidad, por la nariz, y todo estará bien

Donnie hizo caso de lo que le dijo... se tranquilizó y comenzó a respirar por la nariz. Tenía razón, ya no sentía arcadas y podía disfrutar cada vez más. Donnie no lo sabía al principio, pero sentía placer propio cuando le daba placer a Raphael.

Raphael comenzó a sudar y a gemir cada vez más fuerte... A pesar de ser un novato no lo hacía nada mal. Con un fuerte gruñido no pudo aguantar más y finalmente acabó en la boca de Donatello. Sacó su miembro de la boca de Donnie y se inclinó a darle un beso, aún con su semilla en la boca de Donnie. Intercambiaron el contenido de la boca de Donnie, mientras que con su mano lo masturbaba.

Raphael sacó el contenido de su boca a su mano y con ello comenzó a lubricar la entrada de Donnie. Estaba muy estrecho, pero lo hacía con suficiente cuidado. Él sabía lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser. La mueca de dolor en la cara de Donnie era evidente...

Sólo relájate – Dijo Raphael – si te tensas sólo harás que duela más...

Donnie lo miró sonrojado... se comenzó a relajar y descubrió que Raphael tenía razón. El dolor comenzó a transformarse en placer... sentía como un fuego crecía en su interior. Los sonidos de placer se mezclaron con los de Mickey y Leo. Raphael hizo un ademán con la mano en dirección a los otros dos.

¿Qué.. Ahh.. q-qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Donnie.

Sólo relajate, te gustará.

Raphael lo tomó con un poco más de fuerza, dejándolo apoyado de rodillas y las manos sobre la muralla. Leonardo se acercó por atrás, lubricó su virilidad y en un suave movimiento comenzó a penetrar Donnie. Éste abrió los ojos y comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte, de manera descontrolada y sin un ritmo. Los vaivenes que le daba Leonardo lo hacían volverse loco. Mickey se colocó a su costado, con su miembro en la cara de Donnie. No tuvo que decir nada más, Donnie abrió la boca y comenzó a lamer a Mickey.

La situación era mucho más de lo que Donnie podía aguantar. Los movimientos de Leonardo y el sexo oral a Mickey hizo que no pudiese contenerse un instante más... finalmente Donnie terminó dejando caer su líquido al suelo. Las contracciones del orgasmo de Donnie hicieron que Leonardo también acabase dentro de Donnie. Raphael se encargó de hacer que Mickey terminara dándole a este sexo oral.

Donnie perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y se apoyó en Leonardo, quien estaba arrodillado detrás de él. Mickey abrazó a Donnie con una sonrisa coqueta y así los tres se quedaron dormidos en el suelo. Raphael buscó en el trono una manta y la colocó sobre los otros tres. Finalmente salió de la habitación con la llave que Donnie tenía en su collar y salió, triunfante.

Al día siguiente, y sin saber como, Donnie despertó en su cama. Estaba cansado pero se sentía aliviado. Todo había sido un mal sueño, él sabía que no podía ser realidad. Se sentó sobre su cama y se impresionó al ver un collar de cuero a sus pies...

Mickey se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando escuchó el grito de Donnie en su habitación. Se dio media vuelta con la bandeja de Donnie y se dirigió hacía allá con una sonrisa... Quizás tendría mucho que explicar...

FIN


End file.
